tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 184
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 185|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 28, 2011 Length: 2:11:16 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Michael Grimm Special Guest(s): Chris Antista from PC Gamer Digital Intro: Princess Robot Bubblegum from Grand Theft Auto IV: Ballad of Gay Tony Closing Words: "Night everyone"- Mikel Closing Song: '''Jay-Z - 99 Problems ---- '''Content Covered: *'Top 7 Disappointing Games Deserve Sequels' *Battlefield 3 Review *Disney Universe Review *Grand Theft Auto V announcement Notable Facts: ''' *No background music present but the Jurassic Park Theme. *First time Chris is a guest. *Chris was constantly made fun for his new PC love. '''Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *I'm glad I no longer host this show because now we will never get Nolan North to come on by calling him TV pretty. *Star Wars Force Unleashed II. What a shitty fucking game. *You bitch and watch Clone Wars you will. *It's great logging into steam for years and a message popping up would you like to upgrade to Counterstrike Source. *When the moon goes up it is night, and when the moon goes away there is a paperboy that dropped the paper. GOD. *Sonic is not Aryan there is no reason for blue eyes. *think of the logo. it will take place in Ancient Greece *GTA V will comes to Wii U when Streetpass gets new hats. *I can't believe you want to see more destruction of America. *You console assholes really ruin it for the rest of us. *I wish I could prescreen the questions because I've been to comic con 80% of these are not questions but comments. *I wish I had kids to play with. **Hollander "Get to work!" **Chris "But no one wants my seed!" *You really help me through that certain thing, so how was it like helping people. *One of the first panels I went to was X-Files I want to believe. Those are really rabid fans. *In the episode did you see any parallels to season 3 when Jillian bought the.... *It reminds me of all the questions I asked at Game Days for Sega. I just read the book and I asked way too many question about Golden Compass. **Mikel "Why didn't you call it the Golden Humpass?" Mikel Reparaz *Lightsaber dismemberment couldn't save Star Wars Force Unleashed II. It was that shitty. *I think it depends what game uses the Kinect first. Because using the entire body is revolutionary device. *How do you explain why it's always warm in the summer and always cold in the winter? *I have a question and my question is I really like this episode where you said this thing. *Batman he hangs out with teenage boys do you think a baby can pull that off? *It's not that Obisidian games suck it's just they're super buggy. *They want Sonic Unleashed 2. *Crytek is making the next Homefront game. **Hollander "It is created by Free Radical which is owned by Free Radical." *(Brutal Legend) It wasn't on PC. **Chris "It was on PC for a few select people." Henry Gilbert *Too Human was presented as you have to choose between being a human or a robot and there is Freud, and so much existentialism and none of it was there. *Those Homefront ads on our site were awful. *Well at least Chris has his own xbox 360 wait a minute. **Chris "No one needs it in 6 months." **Mikel "I need it right now." *I'm glad that John Millius remade a 20 year old script to sell the game. **Mikel "Actually those were teenagers." *Homefront did that one thing I didn't like. **Mikel "Be a shitty game?" Hollander Cooper *Shut up soundboard monkey. *I'm going to call Skyrim Scrolls. *If you want to see the people who made Haze to make a game in another poor franchise. *Grand Theft Auto 5 was released with a logo! Michael Grimm *I'm EIC of a multi million dollar publication. *Want to hear a fuuny joke My big fat Greek austerity measures. *It's amazing that GTA V cut Saints Row 3 on its knees. *Why didn't you mention the FBI weather machine? *My roommate plays Duke Nukem Forever online. It's still the same 6 people playing. He smokes a lot of weed. *With my G-25 Logitech wheel which has simulation quality racing. *You aren't a real PC gamer until you made your own machine. *Bongaiyoh Dabble doo. *I have Aspergers Syndrome and I have a question. **Hollander "That is every convention ever." '''QOTW: '''What is the last PC Game you have played? *Cooper: Battlefield 3 *Mikel: Grand Theft Auto III *Chris: Counter-Strike Source *Michael: League of Legends *Henry: Plants Vs. Zombies Link: TalkRadar 184 - Love is a Battlefield <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 185|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011